


That Kiss

by LoveFandoms828



Series: L-elf x Haruto [Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator] Stuff That I've Written [1]
Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Just music I think fits them, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Short & Sweet, Silence, Staring, Thinking About Him, Touching, Warm, acting like a vampire, closeness, snapping him out of it with a kiss, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'There's no hate, there's no love. Only dark skies that hang above. I call your name as I walk alone. Send a signal to guide me home. Light the night up, you're my dark star. And now you're falling away. But I found in you, what was lost in me. In a world so cold and empty. I could lie awake just to watch you breathe. In the dead of night, you went dark on me. You're the cause, the antidote. You led my way and disappeared. How could you just walk away and leave me here? Light the night up, you're my dark star. And now you're falling away. But I found in you, what was lost in me. In a world so cold and empty. I could lie awake just to watch you breathe. In the dead of night, you went dark on me..'
Relationships: L-elf & Tokishima Haruto, L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Series: L-elf x Haruto [Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator] Stuff That I've Written [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070183
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	That Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 'I will run alone tonight. Without you by my side. I guess you had a place you had to get to. I know your eyes. I know inside, the walls you hide behind. And I saw the truth inside the real you. Because I know you're lost when you run away. Into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone. When are you coming home? Even if the sky does fall. Even if they take it all. There's no pain that I won't go through. Even if I have to die for you. And when all the fires burn. When everything is overturning. There's no thing that I won't go through. Even if I have to die for you. I'll follow you inside. Cause the only hell I know is without you. There's no pain that I won't go through. Even if I have to die for you. I can't see but I'll follow you. Even if I'd die...'
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> I finally re-watched a bit of that anime, I love L-Elf's and Haruto's relationship, so I decided to write a one-shot about these two guys 💙

It's as cold and dark as ever. In there, in that place they all lived. Life was slowly getting better, after everything that happened. It was night, again now. 

Lately, Haruto and L-elf have been spending more time together, usually alone in their room. 

They had a relationship of sorts, they are kinda close. After bonding for a bit, slightly more than before. Even after what all happened. All they've gone through together. Especially when L-elf admitted that Haruto was his friend. It was mostly because of that. Which was probably a good thing too. 

That room, they were staying in, was full of this quietness. Just slightly now, that had a peaceful feeling to it. A bit of this. 

They both had on a white shirt and blue shorts (with black boxers underneath), wearing that, this was comfortable clothing. To be honest. Nice to sleep in. 

It was quiet, silent in that room. There was this nice silence between them. Like always. 

Until it was broken by something happening. 

L-elf was sitting down, reading a book. He was lost in it. Only focused on that. At least, just slightly, it appeared so. He was also deep in thought, facing from anything else but thinking about it. Of him, about this other male. Strangely enough. 

His thoughts were on Haruto. These strange feelings that he has for him. It was different than anything that he had ever felt before. 

Haruto was feeling very strange himself. He was thinking as well, about him too. He was deep in his own thoughts. He also felt it. He has feelings for that other male, this white haired guy. Of L-elf. 

His mind faded, in these thoughts now. Then, he snapped out of it. Out of those thoughts. That way of thinking this, about all of that and L-elf. After awhile, eventually, it seemed like. Something happened, after that. It all happened within a second. 

He felt it, deep down inside himself. His inner mind fading as he acted like a vampire once again. A dark shading there. It was shaded of a crimson red. With slight purple. All these colors, that shade, in between his blue eyes. A bit of red and purple radiating off him. 

L-elf noticed that, putting his book down. It's not like this hasn't happened before. He knew it. Knowing that. So he had to do something. He just didn't know what yet. 

His own thoughts were cut off by getting startled. Just slightly. Although he didn't show it in his expression. 

He was pushed down on a bed, on his back. He watched as Haruto got on top of him. He blushed a bit. Until he had a thought. He figured that he would try it out, to get Haruto to snap out of it. 

Haruto growled at him, trying to bite L-elf now. 

That didn't happen though. 

L-elf leaned in, even closer to him. Now he kissed Haruto. He felt those soft lips. 

Haruto felt these smooth lips of L-elf's. He snaps out of it again. He hummed softly now, in that kiss. 

L-elf had a slight smile. He kept this kiss going for a bit longer. He was still kissing him. Slightly leaned down, over him. In a way. 

Haruto was blushing, darkly as he was already flustered, into a reddish shade on his white skin. 

L-elf smiled softly. He kept his smile. He still had a blush of his own too. On his pale skin. 

He puts his fingers through Haruto's hair, in those dark brown locks, with such gentleness. Strangely enough. But it's nice. 

After that, he was staring at him. He gazed over, into Haruto's eyes, quietly. He loves those blue eyes. He thought they were lovely to stare at. He was different now, not so cold anymore. He felt such a warm feeling with him. 

Haruto stays there, kissing him as well. He also stared at him, silently and deeply. Into L-elf's eyes. Those purple hues, which he truly loves. He thought that these eyes were breathtaking. 

He reached out, over to him too. He was putting his fingers through L-elf's hair. In those white locks, feeling that softness, in a gentle way. He touched him, gently. 

L-elf let out another hum. He loved that gentle touch from Haruto. He deepened that kiss, slowly. Now he tasted him, loving this sweetness from it. 

They pulled apart from it, although not away from each other. Still staying close to one another. They are staring at each other, breathless yet filled with happiness. Strangely but nicely enough. They felt good enough for one another, in love with that presence they had, with being even closer together. 

"L-elf.." 

"..Haruto." 

It was like they both silently told their feelings for one another to each other. Even without words spoken between them. They admit it. Within soft breaths, like quiet whispers. 

L-elf wrapped his arms around Haruto. Though not too tightly. He was holding him close. 

Haruto does the same thing, wrapping his own arms around L-elf. He holds him as well, also close, ever so slightly. 

It was very nice. Staying there, like this, for a bit. 

Haruto and L-elf are lying down there, on that bed. It felt so soft and comfy, eventually they're pulling a blanket halfway over them. Warmth radiated off them from this closeness. 

Their warm bodies were very close. They were staying where they are. They cuddled, nuzzled against each other, comfortably and warmly. They're taking in their scents, thinking it was very sweet, while they are so close. Just like this. It was nice, a different yet good feeling. 

They both felt loved. Both guys feel warmer than ever before. Staying just like that, in this warmth. They're loving that closeness and this intimacy as they stayed there. In that warm embrace as they were still cuddling. 

Both of them closed their eyes. Slowly, shutting them. They listened to their calm, quiet heartbeats and silent breathing. While they felt warm, not cold. A nice silence between them again now. 

They stay like that for awhile longer. Just for a bit. 

Eventually, they both fall asleep together, peacefully even. They stay just like this, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil, could you be an angel. Your touch magnetizing. Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing. They say be afraid. You're not like the others, futuristic lovers. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world. A different dimension. You open my eyes. Lead me into the light. Kiss me, k-k-kiss me. Infect me with your love. Take me, t-t-take me.'


End file.
